


For Whom The Bell Tolls - Cockles Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Horror, Illustrations, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up naked in a dark, cold cell with five other people and no idea how he got there, Jensen Ackles will have to find a way out of this nightmare, where every second wasted could mean the difference between life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom The Bell Tolls - Cockles Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustration for the Cockles Big Bang story, [For Whom The Bell Tolls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7180955), by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
